com435fandomcom-20200213-history
Igoogle
Go to google.com! Go to the upper right hand side of the page click on the iGoogle tab. This is a great way to personalize a homepage. You can see the local weather, news, your 5 new emails, and funny pictures of cats all on one page. There are tons of topics and themes to pick from. iGoogle also has a great translator supported by 52 languages. All you have to do is cut and paste the text you selected, choose a language, and hit translate! Enjoy! IGoogle's translator is great! The translations are pretty close to accurate, closer than some other free online translators. IGoogle is a great page to have up when working on homework for a foreign language class. iGoogle was can be accessed in 42 languages and in over 70 countries. Some helpful features: iGoogle has a notebook scratch pad which can make it easy to write down quick little notes while on the internet. Another helpful tool is iSuggest which is where it can be used to look up other websites relevant to your topic. iReminder is great because it sends out reminders to your mobile device, and sends email reminders. Timesheet Recorder allows you to keep track of every minute or everyday. CallWave text messaging is great too because it allows you to type out and send texts from your computer. iGoogle has news, cooking and other entertainment gadets available. If you make iGoogle your homepage all the information that you want is there as soon as you open the internet. IGoogle has been a great tool for America as of late. With the coming of the technology edge google has done a great job of adapting and staying up to date with their technology. For example, one of my groups is editing a large group paper on google as running document through our gmail accounts. This speaks volumes to the tools that IGoogle can bring to the table in today's technology age. iGoogle makes a great homepage, especially if you use gmail for an email program. iGoogle offers many different widgets for you to add onto your homepage according to your preference. For exampe, I have my gmail feed, a weather gadget, a translator, a CNN.com feed, and my favorite webapges. I used iGoogle at the Statehouse to check for news clips and keep my links for different newspapers and blogs easily organized so that I could work efficiently and be organized. It was also nice to be able to chat with people in other offices, whether to alleviate stress or to ask a question about something being worked on. iGoogle is the pinnacle of all the great Web 2.0 characterists Google has helped make popular. While iGoogle make a pretty awesome homepage, it has some bad points to it. It is really great to be able to see my email on my homepage, see daily jokes, or new cooking recipes, and most of all I love how I can see the TV guide on my homepage. I personally have had problems with iGoogle recently though. Every time I open my internet window I get the Swirly Rainbow of death because iGoogle takes too long to load. Who knows if this is just my firefox, the specific rss feeds I use, I don't know but it can be annoying sometimes.